The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to techniques extending a doorbell chime.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Currently, when a visitor depresses the doorbell button, a ring or chime may be emitted from an audio box associated with the doorbell, usually positioned near the front door inside the home. Yet, if the homeowner is located elsewhere inside the home away from the doorbell audio box, he or she may not hear the chime when a visitor comes to the door. There is lacking a means by which the audio chime from the doorbell may be wirelessly communicated to one or more additional locations within the home.